


Blissed [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drugs, Length: 20-30 minutes, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian opens up about his feelings, so Justin rushes him to the hospital.</p><p>A podfic of Blissed, written by valerie_z</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissed [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blissed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3593) by valerie_z. 



> I would like to thank valerie_z once again for letting me record this, it's my favourite fic in the fandom, and I'm not even going to tell you how many times I had to record this before I could get through it without laughing my ass off (even though I didn't completely succeed for the posted one, I was mostly able to edit it out).

  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Blissed.mp3)  
 **Length:** 22:20


End file.
